


erised

by drippingblooddiamonds (fear_on_fire)



Series: frozen hearts in the fire [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alone, Angst, Dark, Gen, Mirror of Erised, Sad, Sole Survivor, hermione granger - Freeform, what the heart desires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_on_fire/pseuds/drippingblooddiamonds
Summary: ~ desire of having is the sin of covetousness ~mirror, mirror on the wallhermione granger and the difficulty of being the one who survived~short drabble, sad, angsty, trigger warning (mild)~





	erised

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a series of harry potter drabbles/oneshots/poems with deeper contemplations and darker themes and may not be everyone's cup of tea. take heed that these stories might contain triggers and dark themes.
> 
> i'm sorry if the blatant lack of capitalization upsets you but it's all part of the aesthetic. i hope you like my works. please leave a comment or kudos if you do.

_erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_

* * *

 

you go there every day.

it doesn’t matter that you know what will be in front of you – the multitude of people you want, you _need_ in your life all right behind you, smiling, waving, looking at you with love in their eyes. you know it’ll be the same every day.

all you can see is what _you_ want to see.

that’s enough for you, isn’t it?

enough for you to delude yourself into believing it.

* * *

 

and then you turn back.

_no._

all you can see is pitch black darkness.

all you can hear is deadly silence.

and you break into pieces all over again.

* * *

 

when you wake the next day, they can’t see the tear stains streaking your perfect face.

they can’t see the agony in your smile.

all they see is what _they_ want to see.

but all you can _still_ see is what **_you_** want to see.

* * *

 

_deen uoyt ahwuo yev ig tna citub_


End file.
